All Alone
by Gracefully Declined
Summary: Lorelai pregnant at 17, except she's living in Paris with her grandmother. RR!


Title: All Alone  
  
Author: Lorelai Trinity Sheridan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind. I just wrote this on sheer inspiration. Lorelai pregnant at 17, cliché as ever, except what if she went to Paris to live with her grandmother and father. Please read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you want from me? Dammit mother I'm 17 years old, how am I supposed to know what to do with my life?" Lorelai turned on her mother.  
  
Clutching her stomach. "Look I need some time alone, and I'm sure you want some time to think about what you're doing with me. So I will go up to my room and we can about this in the morning, like calm and rational adults."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Emily screamed. Her elegant face distorted in anger.  
  
Lorelai put up a hand to calm herself. "Can we just talk about it tomorrow?" She turned and walked to the staircase.  
  
A hand on her denim jacket stopped her. "No, you'll tell me now."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath, "Are you sure? After I tell you nothing will be the same."  
  
"Just spit it out." Emily ranted venomously.  
  
"As you know I broke up with Christopher." Lorelai started.  
  
"Yes, and it was the stupidest thing you've ever done." Emily raved. "Think of the merger we could've had between our families." Emily was lost in fantasy.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lorelai calmly stated.  
  
That stopped Emily in mid-rant. "You're having Christopher's baby." Her face lit up with joy. "Just wait till he finds out."  
  
"That's the main reason why we broke up, it's not his baby." Lorelai revealed.  
  
Emily froze in shock. "But you and Christopher have been an exclusive item for the last 6 months. Who else?"  
  
Lorelai straightened her spine, "I won't you have make me feel like a dirty tramp."  
  
"Well that's what you are?" Emily said without thinking. Eyes blazing in anger.  
  
Lorelai's eyes filled with hatred. "I hate you." She pushed past her mother and ran out the door.  
  
Emily ran after, stopping her at the door. "Who is the father?"  
  
"No one you know. I'll never tell you." Lorelai ran down the drive. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't you ever darken my doorway again, as of this moment, I don't have a daughter." Emily whirled around and ran inside. Slamming and locking the door.  
  
Lorelai ran to her car, a brand-new 1983 Mustang. She would sell it, but first she had to tell someone that they were going to be a father. Hopefully he wouldn't throw her out, like her mother had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke sat in one of the booths in the coffee shop, that his parents owned. He was studying for a history test. He heard a squeal of tires and saw a silver Mustang screech to a halt at the curb. Lorelai.  
  
Ever since she'd come into his life four months ago, she'd been a beacon of light in a time of trial and dismay. He rushed to open the door for her. The cool September air fought its way inside.  
  
Luke smiled when he saw her dark head as she locked her car. Her tearstained face shook him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something, and I'm hoping you won't hate me, seems to be the theme of the day. Hate Lorelai day." She buried her head against her shoulder. "Just hold me for a second, before you hate me."  
  
"Okay." He held her. When she pulled away. "Coffee?"  
  
"Sure, you always know my weakness." She sipped at the hot coffee. Heaven on earth. She closed her eyes in sheer bliss.  
  
"Now what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant with your child." She opened her eyes, when she said the last part.  
  
Luke froze in motion. His brain assimilated pregnant and your child. "You're pregnant with my child." He repeated shockingly.  
  
"Yes," she gripped his hand. "Please tell me, you don't hate me."  
  
"I don't know, I'm in shock." Luke moved his hand from hers. "Can I just be alone for a second." He went into the back of the café.  
  
"Damn it, everyone I tell, seems to hate me." Lorelai closed her eyes and tried not to lose control.  
  
Luke came back out. "We only had sex once and I used a condom, how can you be sure it's mine." His eyes cold with dead emotion.  
  
"Because Chris and I hadn't been together in a month prior to my meeting you, and after I met you. I didn't let him touch me at all." Lorelai told him, looking in his eyes.  
  
"I just don't know what to believe." Luke said hollowly. "I thought we were just friends, that made a mistake once. I didn't ever think it would culminate in a child."  
  
"I can't sit here listening to this, I just went through this with my mother, and she practically disowned me. Goodbye Luke." Lorelai stormed out the door, brushing tears away with one hand and unlocking her Mustang with the other.  
  
Streetlights outlined her tear-stained face as she drove fast to go to Emily's house. She stopped thinking of it as home, when her mother had kicked her out.  
  
She would get her passport and enough money to last her till she got to Paris. She would go stay with her father and grandmother. Her parent's marriage was on the rocks, and that was why her father had gone to Paris for an extended stay to see his mother. That was the story. But she knew better.  
  
She stopped in front of the house. She stormed up to the house and unlocked the door and walked upstairs. The lights were lit dimly. Obviously her mother had gone to bed early. Good, no confrontations.  
  
Whenever and if ever, Emily went to look for her, she wouldn't her on the continent of North America. Lorelai smiled grimly. She sneaked into her room, grabbed her passport, credit cards, and a bag of clothes.  
  
In 7 months, she would a mother. She couldn't wait. Her hand absently traced her stomach, wondering if she would have a boy or girl. She looked around one last time at the room that had been hers for 17 years. No more. She'd been finally set free.  
  
She scurried down the stairs, and out the door, locking the door on her way out.  
  
She'd come in silence and left in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
